1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to mobile storage systems, and more particularly to apparatus for supporting a mobile storage system moveable carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is known to use mobile storage systems in offices and libraries to conserve valuable floor space. Mobile storage systems usually include various combinations of stationary and longitudinally moveable storage units. The moveable storage units normally consist of a carriage mounted on wheels for rolling longitudinally along tracks or rails embedded in the building floor. Power for moving the carriage may be supplied either manually or through electric motors and associated circuits.
Although embedding the system rails in the floor is generally satisfactory, that construction does present some disadvantages. One disadvantage is the difficulty involved when releveling the rails after the initial installation. Releveling is required occasionally because even rails that are initially installed in a level attitude become non-level with time as the building floor shifts or sags. Another disadvantage of prior rail systems is that their installation in the floor is permanent. Consequently, if the office or library is to be remodeled and the mobile storage system relocated, it is a major task to rip the rails out of the floor and reinstall them at the new location. Since the movable carriages are typically quite high and long but relatively narrow in the direction of movement, they present a potential tipping problem. Various devices have been developed to reduce or eliminate the possibility of tipping, but the prior devices are usually quite complicated and costly to manufacture and install.
Thus, a need exists for a mobile storage system having an inexpensive and reliable anti-tip device and rails that are quickly and easily installed and maintained in the their original condition.